


Like A Doubting Thomas

by Danesincry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, F/M, Hinata and Izuru share a body, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Acceptance, Self-cest, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: In which Hajime Hinata wakes up on Jabberwock Island, but not alone. There’s a voice in the back of his head telling him to wake up, to notify the people of their consciousness. That person is none other than Izuru Kamukura. [basically, Hinata dealing with Izuru and him sharing a body.]





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an on and off project.

_Wake up._

When Hinata opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was green.

Hinata let out a groan as he shifted in the closed space. His body felt uncomfortable and stiff as he tried to move to get a good look at where he was.

There was wires and tubes going around him. Many IV’s connected into his hand and arm and there was a heartbeat reader attached to his right pointer finger. He could also feel something on his head as he turned it. He could see dark and long, rather greasy, black hair lying around his body. Dark green walls enclosed him and the top was a bright translucent green.

_We’re in a pod. The Future Foundation put us in here._

Hinata jolted at the sudden voice. It wasn’t from outside of the pod, it wouldn’t be so clear, and there wasn’t any speakers that he could see. Plus, the voice was echoing and it felt like someone was mentally next to him, so close to him he could feel breath down his neck. The voice was rather monotonous and had a dark feeling to it. Like Hinata was a science experiment and the voice was constantly studying him.

“Kamukura?” Hinata’s voice was hoarse and quiet from a long time of not being used.

_Yes?_

The response was so simple and Hinata stared shocked at the green lid of the pod.

_You’re… How? Are we out of the Neo World…?_

Hinata tried to talk back in his head and it felt like he was talking into an open room. He could feel Kamukura stir slightly and move inside of their mind. 

_How were they both there? Why did it mentally feel like he was standing next to him, but at the same time controlling his normal self._

_Yes. It seems like since the program had two avatars drawn from this body, so it inserted both of the avatars back into it._

Hinata frowned and looked around again. 

The green was irritating like the Grape House walls.

_Hey, Kamukura… Does this mean that the others will remember their times on the island?_

Silence met Hinata in reply and he could almost feel Kamukura thinking.

_Most likely not. While I was going through the files when I had become an Avatar, I saw that the others may have patches in their memories. Maybe two or three will remember it all. They also have to go and wake the others up from their trauma fixing state. It will take time but I can do it with your help._

Hinata nodded and sighed.

“How do I get out?” Hinata generally mumbled it to himself and Kamukura’s response came anyways.

_Just try to push the pod door up. Either a Future Foundation member will help you out or it will open._

Hinata raised his hand after sending Kamukura a small, Thanks, and tried to push the green translucent door open but it barely budged. He then curled his hand into a palm and weakly hit it on the door. 

“Oh!” A muffled gasp came from outside of the pod. “Togami! You didn’t tell me he woke up!”

“Well, the pod didn’t notify us.” Another muffled voice joined and the first voice sighed.

_Wups._

Kamukura’s monotonous voice picked up an amused tone and a beep was then heard.

“Now it told us.” The second voice huffed and moved away.

_Did you do that on purpose, Kamukura?_

_Maybe._

Hinata rolled his eyes, but automatically moved to cover them.

Whoever was arguing first opened the pod door and light flooded Hinata’s face, making him flinch.

“Ah! I’m sorry.” The voice sounded familiar and younger than Hinata himself. “Are you Kamukura-San or Hinata-Sama?”

“Both.” The voice that came out when Hinata replied was in fact, an odd mixture of Kamukura’s and his own.

“Ah. That’s odd. We didn’t expect both of you to survive. It was going to be either or. We actually expected only Hinata-Sama.” The boy moved to remove the IV’s and the heart monitor from him. 

Hinata finally got a good look of his face.

“Makoto Naegi…” Hinata placed a name to his face.

“Ah! That’s good! You can remember my name! That’s good. I’m talking to Hinata-Sama, I’m guessing?” Naegi lifted up Hinata’s head slightly so he could slip off the head piece.

“Right now, yes…” Hinata felt Naegi set his head down carefully. But Naegi had to get his hand out of the long hair.

“We can cut your hair if you want us to. We’re also going to have Asahina and Hagukure stay here with you guys while we go and try to calm the storm back on the mainland.” Naegi offered a hand to help Hinata up, and he took it.

_I like our hair like this._

Kamukura’s voice echoed through Hinata’s head and Hinata frowned.

_We’ll keep it if you’re going to be the one to deal with it’s cleaning and brushing._

The only reply Hinata got from that was a huff and a small fine.

“Hinata-San? You there?” Naegi pulled Hinata up and Hinata nodded.

“Yeah. I was just talking to Kamukura… He likes the long hair.” Hinata let out a wheeze when he sat up all of the way.

“It is very odd that you two have to share a body. Your eyes also shows it.” Naegi picked up a water bottle, a paper plate with crackers on it, and a tablet up. He handed over the water and crackers to Hinata. Hinata gratefully took the food and water and watched Naegi type things into his tablet. “Your health is probably the best out of the others. Your brainwaves are okay… But you might be a bit unstable mentally.”

“Eyes?” Hinata brought up a hand to put on his cheek.

“Oh!” Naegi brought up a pocket mirror and Hinata looked in it.

Hinata’s eyes widened at what he saw.

His hair was long black, like he already knew. He still had his ahoge, which was long and stuck up about five inches before rejoining the other hair. His bangs had grown out and were like a veil over his face. Maybe if the hair was washed, he could have it smoothly covered his full face. But since it was so oily, it clumped together and was mainly out of the side, except one chunk that was in the middle. 

His eyes were two different colors. Instead of both being his old olive green with a dark green prohibited symbol, only the left one was that color and design. The right one was familiar, as he had seen Kamukura had them in his memories and when he appeared in the program. They were red with dark red target symbols around the pupils. They both were a bit unnaturally lighter than normal, but Hinata just guessed it was from the bright lights around him.

Hinata’s outfit was his old clothing, but with Kamukura’s black dress jacket over his shoulders.

“Why am I wearing my old outfit… But with Kamukura’s dress jacket?” Hinata looked up to Naegi.

“Oh! The jacket was for heat. We thought your old outfit would be more comfortable and better to be in when you woke up.” Naegi smiled. “You can change later when you go explore the island go shower.”

“That… Explains a lot.” Hinata sighed and rubbed at his obviously unclean face. “Jeeze, have you ever heard of soap and water, Kamukura?” 

“When you live in an apocalyptic world, Hinata, you don’t find running water easily unless you are with an organization.” Kamukura’s voice came out of his mouth next, sounding rather irritated and this made Naegi jump.

“Woah… That’s going to take all of us a bit of time to get used to.” Naegi laughed nervously as he scratched his tablet pen against his head.

“Sorry, Naegi-Kun.” Hinata let out of a chuckle. “This is still new to us too. We just woke up.” 

“It’s fine. Just eat that and drink up. I can get Hagukure to help you out of the pod so you can go see the others.” Naegi wrote out a few more things on his tablet before shutting it off and smiling.

“I’ll try to yell if I need to.” Hinata smiled at Naegi, who nodded before leaving.

_Good job, Kamukura._

Hinata sneered at his head-mate.

_What? I was just answering you. If you really wanted me to say it here, you should've asked me in thoughts._

_Just be quiet._

Hinata shoved crackers in his mouth angrily as he kept himself semi-curled up inside of the pod. Quickly, he finished the crackers and guzzled down the whole bottle of water. 

_Do you think we can get out of this pod by ourselves?_

_I doubt it, even with my enhances._

Hinata huffed and leaned out of the pod to see a guy who he didn't recognize with dreads pulled up into a mock pony tail.

“He-ey!” Hinata’s voice cracked slightly when he tried to raise his voice. The guy turned and Hinata waved a hand out.

The guy smiled and made his way over to Hinata, grinning.

“You must be Hinata! Naegster told me you would most likely need help getting out of here.” The guy held out his hand.

_This must be Hagukure._

“Thank you.” Hinata took his hand, expecting to be half pulled and half having to do it on his own. But Hagukure just ignored it and picked Hinata up like he was nothing and sat him on his feet next to the pod.

“You’re welcome! I’m glad you’re up and awake. You are the last of the survivors to get up. The dead kids aren’t up yet.” Hagukure informed Hinata and he nodded. “Well, you count as two… So whoever woke up first, then your the last or second to last.

“Thank you, Hagukure. Can you help me to the others? I would like to see my friends.” Hinata felt like his patience could be wearing thin, and Kamukura’s mental foot tapping wasn’t helping.

“Oh! Sure. By the way, some of them may not remember Hinata all the way, or even Kamukura. They only have parts of their program memories if even any. But they have the Tragedy memories fully there. So be warned.” Hagukure took a few steps forward and stopped so Hinata could take a few steps shakily, having to hold his hands for balance. 

“Did Naegi tell you how long it will take for everybody to be up, and our bodies to function correctly?” Kamukura’s voice slipped past their lips and Hagukure shrugged.

“He said your body is in perfect shape technically, so you should be up in a day. The others… About a week. And the sleepers will have to be extracted and we were hoping you could go in and get them out.” Hagukure kept up the slow walking until Hinata could keep up correctly.

“That’s good…” Hinata smiled at the older. “Thank you for staying here with us. I’m going to have to say it to Asahina also when I see her.”

“Not a problem, dude!” Hagukura smiled and when they got to the others, they stopped for Hinata to get his breath. Many times Hinata had tripped on his hair.

One of them noticed, one of the girls from the Future Foundation, and stood up. The others looked over and Hinata could recognize the survivors by small hints like their hair color and clothing. 

_Do you remember their names, Kamukura?_

_Not truely. I only remember one of their names. He isn’t among them. They were irrelivant until the end._

_You’re such an ass._

Hinata tried to not show the disappointment towards Kamukura on his face.

Kuzuryuu’s hair didn’t change much, just his hair looked slightly longer. He also had fresh gauze over his right eye. The other one peered at him and made Hinata feel guilty. Kuzuryuu was probably the one he got close to the most, besides Chiaki.

The next was Souda. His hair was even longer and stuck up more in the back. His jump suit was torn in some areas. Plus he had two braids in his hair, rather than one. His face was more angled and looked like the last steps of his puberty hit him like a train.

Next was Akane. Her boobs were still obscenely large. Bigger than Enoshima’s. But her hair was also longer, probably going to her mid back. Scars littered her face and arms. She was also taller. Her white button up shirt was buttoned up as much as her boobs would let her, and a jacket was thrown over her shoulders.

Then there was Sonia. Her outfit was the outfit that Hinata had grown to know. But he could see an intricate and beautiful black dress lying to the side. Her hair was in waves down her back, probably to her mid thighs, but not as long as Hinata’s (which trailed behind on the ground). Her hair looked like it was braided for so long, so the waves were staying fairly well.

The female Future Foundation member who stood up, he didn’t recognize. Her hair was brown and pulled up in a ponytail that defied gravity by sticking up. Her uniform was just the same as the ones Hinata recalled from Kamukura’s memories. She must be Asahina.

The last female Future Foundation member Hinata had automatically recognized. She was one of the two that joined Naegi in coming to defeat Enoshima inside of the program. Kyoko Kirigiri. She donned the same outfit as Asahina, and had gloves on her hands.

“He’s awake!” Asahina clapped her hands together and Hinata could feel Kamukura flinch and sigh. She was probably too energetic for him.

“Hey guys.” Hinata smiled and waved.

“Hinata?” Sonia was the first one to move. She approached him and held her hand out. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, it is.” Hinata smiled and moved to take her hand, letting go of Hagukure.

“Shit dude. You look the worst out of all of us. Did Kamukura hear of a pair of scissors?” Kuzuryuu smiled and cracked a joke as he moved forward.

_Why did he have to survive?_

_Shut up, Kamukura. He has a point._

Hinata could almost see the bright red eyes narrow at him.

“He said that it was impractical.” Hinata smiled and accepted Sonia’s hug, followed by a pat on the back by Kuzuryuu.

“How did you talk to him?” Souda frowned at Hinata, still probably trying to remember everything. “Isn’t he gone now? He should’ve been deleted by Alter Ego.”

“I am very much here and plan to not leave. Do you have a problem, Souda Kazuichi?” Kamukura’s cold voice left Hinata’s mouth, making Hinata frown.

Everybody seemed to flinch besides Kirigiri.

“Dang. The sucker is still in there?!” Akane pushed off of the wall she leaned against and smiled. “Nice to meet ya, Kamukura!”

Nothing came out at first, Hinata’s face not working until he felt full control come back and he rubbed his face. Hinata guessed that was Kamukura gaining partial control. 

Hinata smiled and rubbed his face. “I’m sorry about him. He’s not the nicest. Just give him some time.” 

_Be nice, Kamukura._

_. . ._

“It’s fine. I should've expected it.” Souda shrugged.

“Now that you five are awake, we are going to show you where you will be staying and explain your situation.” Kirigiri stood up and everybody turned to her. “Kamukura, Hinata, I believe you know what I’m going to say.”

“We do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Silence spread across the group as they followed Kirigiri past the pods and through one of the only doors that they had access to.

“This is the living quarters. Currently, it only has two bathrooms with toilets, sinks, and mirrors. We couldn’t get showers in here because of the limited money we had. But there is a kitchen.” Kirigiri stopped in front of rows of seven beds. “Currently, we have a bed for each of you and Hagukure and Asahina. Once the others start waking up with the help of Kamukura and Hinata, they will help get beds out for them. Also, you will have access to the full island. But like in the Neo World Program, all ways of getting off the island but one will be restricted and only Asahina and Hagukure know. So once you all run out of food or need to take showers, you may leave through the main door from the Pod room.”

“You said Hinata and Kamukura were going to help the others out. What do you mean by that?” Souda frowned.

“Simple. The program isn’t totally shut down. It is keeping the others alive. But since they have more trauma from slight corruption in their files, the program is trying to fix it by keeping them in a simulation world that is in their own head. Don’t worry though, it won’t affect them much. They’ll just be shaken up. So be careful around most of them.” Kirigiri shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Do you mean-?” Kuzuryuu frowned.

“That he’s going back into the program? Yes.” Kirigiri nodded. “We can only hope that they wake up on their own.”

They all nodded together.

_That sounds like something that Nagito would say._

Hinata smiled slightly and mused to Kamukura.

_We can only hope that he is the last one up._

That was Kamukura’s only responce.

“Kirigiri. We need to leave. Munakata is calling everybody to a meeting. The Foundation hasn’t figured it out, but they’re close. Naegi has also offered to take blame.” A voice came from behind the group and they all turned to see a blond tall figure standing there, a sullen look on his face. Byakuya Togami.

“He what?!” Kirigiri looked angered as she took a step towards the blond.

“Naegster can’t do that! We all were part of this.” Hagukure frowned.

“Makoto can’t do that!” Asahina looked upset.

“Would you all rather-” Togami stopped mid-sentence and looked at the survivors. “Kirigiri, let’s go.”

Kirigiri nods and said one last thing before she left with Togami.

“The next time I see you all, I hope you all are feeling better. Yasuhiro and Aoi,” Kirigiri smiled. “I plan on seeing you in a week or two.”

“You got it, Kyoko-Chan!” Asahina smiled and waved.

And with that, the two left.

“Alright. Naegi left me in charge, so I was thinking that maybe we could get you all settled in. We are going to assign beds and small exercises that I’ve learned from swimming for you all to regain your strength so you can go outside and start showering and being active!” Asahina smiled and everybody nodded.

_I bet you that we’ll be the first ones to go out, if not Akane._

Hinata commented to Kamukura.

_You shouldn’t bet with me._

Hinata had to stop himself from letting out a sharp breath through his nose in reply.

“Alright!” Asahina clapped. “You all can claim a bed and we will grab you all cloths!” 

The survivors looked at each other before Hinata took the first step and he suddenly lost control and he felt himself get sucked out of control. His boy froze and everything darkened for a second before it felt like he was watching everything through virtual reality. But then he unfocused and saw Kamukura standing next to him. 

Kamukura blinked when he finally gained control. 

“Hinata, are you okay there?” 

Kamukura could feel a smaller hand lay on his shoulder. 

Kamukura turned to see Kuzuryuu standing there staring at him like the others.

“Hinata is just fine.” Kamukura’s voice came out cold like normal and the other’s eyes widened.

“Kamukura? You can control the body? That’s interesting.” Sonia smiled and walked past him to sit on one of the nearest beds.

“It’s not that interesting. Think of it as Touko Fukawa and Genocider Syo. You do remember them, correct?” Kamukura pushed hair out of his face as he walked to the bed near the corner, farthest away from the door in the back.

“Wasn’t the chick two people and one was the serial killer? I remember reading something like that inside of the program, from what little I can even remember.” Akane asked and sat down on a bed. The other two also sat down and kept quiet.

“Yes. They were two different people living inside of her head. Except Syo was created from trauma and abuse. I was created by erasing Hinata… More like compacting him into a small speck and replacing him with me. But the only difference now is that we are both conscious continuously, can talk to one another, and can take control from one another. It seems like the program saw that there was two avatars extracted from our body and uploaded them both back in.”

_The Izuru Kamukura Project sounds worse and worse I think about it now. What was I thinking?_

Hinata’s voice echoed through Kamukura’s head and it made him frown and a small spark of pity bubbled inside of him. How did he feel emotions? Was it Hinata being full blown there with him. Great.

“So like… It’s like having two people sitting down and playing a game together and playing the same person on and off?” Souda finally spoke up and Kamukura shrugged. 

“That sounds like the closest analogy I can use with you four.” Kamukura laid down onto the bed, a small sigh escaping him. He hadn’t realized how tired he felt with Hinata moving around so much and having to stand for so long.

“Are you calling us dumb?” Kuzuryuu frowned.

“No. I said that I do not have a correct analogy on mind. Calm down, Kuzuryuu.” Kamukura rolled his eyes and closed them.

“Ah! We’re back. Stop looking so gloomy!” Asahina’s voice chirped as she bounced into the room. 

Kamukura opened his red eye to peer at her.

_Isn’t she just a giant bundle of energy. Doesn’t she ever get tired!_

Hinata’s voice sounded astonished.

_She’s holding a donut box, Hinata. That’s your answer._

Hagukure stood with four bags next to Asahina, who had three bags and a box of Donuts.

Kamukura could hear a small ohh come from Hinata as they approached.

“I thought you all would like some donuts! You haven’t had Donuts in YEARS!” Asahina sat the bags down and held the box up.

_Have you ever had a donut?_

Hinata's voice asked and Kamukura resisted to roll his eyes.

_Why would I? I tried to eat healthy foods if I could find some._

_So no. You ate canned food that Monaka or a Despair gave you._

Kamukura ignored Hinata and got up like the others and approached.

“Here you go!” Asahina handed him a chocolate iced donut and Kamukura nodded.

“Thank you.” Kamukura said it before turning away and walking back to his bed.

“Kamukura! It's nice to see you controlling!” Asahina cheered.

“. . . Thank you.” Kamukura sat down and started to eat it.

_It was… Sweet. And actually pleasantly good._

_I know you’d like them. I’m happy you do._

Hinata’s words struck something inside of Kamukura. It felt warm and nice. Like… content. Hinata cared about Kamukura? They’ve only shared a body for what, a day, and Hinata had already sympathized with him. And that made Kamukura… Happy.

Kamukura ate the rest of his donut in peace and didn’t mind joining the small conversation. He didn't want to. 

“Here you go, Kamukura.” Kamukura looked up to see Hagukure holding a bag towards him. “It’s clothing for you and Hinata.”

Kamukura took the bag carefully. He sat the bad in his lap and opened it. And indeed, there was clothing in it.

In the bag was about four sets of pants, a few pairs of comfortable looking shorts, 5 pairs of boxers, socks, a few buttons up shirts, t-shirts, a swim suit, and thick looking sweatpants and a matching sweat shirt. There was also a towel and a hygiene pack.

Kamukura closed the bag back up and he could hear quiet snoring in the back of his head.

Kamukura could mentally turn and see Hinata curled up on a mattress.

_Hinata?_

When Hinata didn’t stir, he turned back to the normal controlling of the body.

_So they could both be awake, or one could be asleep. Interesting._

“Alright! You guys need some rest, and we’re going to help you stretch your legs so you can start going out and exploring the island!” Asahina clapped and they all stood up. 

Kamukura got up and sat next to Sonia in the circle.

“Alright! Let's do this!” Akane laughed.

Asahina proceed to show them stretches, which they repeated. Kamukura could feel the burn in his thighs, and to him it felt good. Their body was still in decent enough shape, which meant that he could go and explore the island quickly and get down to waking the others up.

“That should be good! In two days, we should be able to leave here and explore.” Asahina announced and everyone nodded before grabbing their own clothing to change into and respectfully changed inside the bathrooms.

When Kamukura got back to his bed, wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt, he laid down and closed his eyes. He could see Hinata sleeping peacefully on the small mattress in their head. 

Kamukura laid down next to Hinata and slung his arm around Hinata’s waist.

_Goodnight, Hinata._


End file.
